En la Torre de Astronomia
by Afrodita1
Summary: Cierta parejita se reúne en la Torre de Astronomía, donde habrá risas, besos y promesas...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Momento Harmony" del foro "101 razones" (del que me gustaría que participen todos los harmonies que se animen :3)**

* * *

 **En la Torre de Astronomía**

.

.

Harry cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, sube las escaleras hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Sabe que allí, ella le espera. Se siente tan emocionado por verla que los escalones se hacen infinitos y casi se tropieza con estos varias veces.

Abre la puerta haciéndola crujir y Hermione que está cerca del barandal, mirando las estrellas, da un salto del susto.

Harry se saca la capa y Hermione se ríe con una mano puesta en el corazón.

-Harry... me asustaste... -dice ella con una sonrisa mientras él se acerca, no le deja decir más, porque en aquel momento sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho une sus labios con los de ella.

Hace tan solo unos días se habían confesado todo lo que sentían, después de años de amarla en silencio, Harry la había llamado a un sitio apartado en el jardín y le había contado todo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera con el mismísimo Voldemort, pero cuando Hermione había sonreído ante sus palabras, el miedo desapareció, y cuando ruborizada, le dijo que ella también lo amaba, todo se volvió como un sueño para el mago.

Aun no le han contado a nadie sobre su nueva relación, pero no sienten prisa por hacerlo, por ahora, la necesidad de estar tranquilos y en soledad es más fuerte que todo.

Hermione rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras él la toma por la cintura, en un beso que termina dejándolos sin aliento.

Se miran y ríen como dos tontos. Un beso en la frente, un beso en la nariz, un beso en la mejilla y luego otra vez en los labios, casi se pelean por besar al otro, Harry la levanta del suelo mientras ella ríe.

-¿No te ha visto nadie? -le pregunta el chico rozando su nariz suavemente con la de ella.

-No, pero deberíamos hablar bajo si no queremos que nos oigan -susurra, y aquella sonrisa tan bonita que le regala la castaña es otro motivo para que Harry la vuelva a besar con ternura.

-Te he extrañado tanto -musita él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Hemos estado todo el día juntos Harry... -dice ella con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas. A Harry le encanta aquello, le gusta que Hermione se sonroje cada vez que le habla así.

-Sí, pero... tenerte tan cerca y no poderte tocar o besar me está volviendo loco.

En la clase, en la Biblioteca, en la Sala Común, en cualquier lado, Harry se encuentra junto a ella, y cada día la ve más hermosa, cosa que hace mucho más difícil todo... Cuando frunce el ceño al leer algo que la deja atónita, cuando bebe jugo de calabaza y los labios le quedan humedecidos de ese color, cuando en Pociones sus cabellos se levantan por el esfuerzo, hermosa, si, divina, apenas puede quitar sus ojos de ella, se siente tonto, demasiado enamorado.

-A mí también me sucede lo mismo Harry... -susurra tímidamente -, pero por otro lado me gusta que nos encontremos aquí... es... romántico...

El chico la deja en el suelo y Hermione le toma de la mano, llevándolo al barandal.

-Ya llegan las vacaciones de verano... se siente en la brisa...

Harry la mira suspirando.

-Verano, con los Dursley, lejos de ti... no quiero ni imaginarlo...

La castaña lo mira entristecida.

-Pero... podríamos escaparnos y vernos algún día... ¿qué te parece?

-¿Hermione Granger está planeando una huida? No me lo creo -bromea Harry ganándose un empujón. -Ven aquí -le dice el riendo, la toma de la cintura y la obliga a recostarse en el suelo junto a él.

Allí huele a polvo y es algo incómodo, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa. Harry pasa un brazo por debajo de Hermione, y ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho riendo.

Las estrellas frente a ellos se ven brillantes, un mar de lucecitas que rodean la luna llena.

-Me gusta ese plan de escaparnos por un día -susurra él, Hermione levanta la mirada y lo mira, siente que le duele el corazón al pensar en lo mucho que lo va a extrañar. Lleva una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia, haciendo que esos bonitos ojos verdes se cierren con el contacto.

-No tiene que ser un solo día... dos o tres días, o... una vez a la semana -sugiere ella haciéndolo reír -, aunque eso hará que te den muchos castigos... ¿verdad? -le pregunta preocupada sabiendo la crueldad de sus tíos.

Harry vuelve a abrir sus ojos y la mira con intensidad, apoya una mano sobre la de ella con cariño.

-No me importan cuantos castigos me pongan, podría decirte hasta que los disfrutaré si sé que son por una buena causa.

Hermione se muerde el labio, a veces Harry llega a ser dulce de maneras que nunca hubiera imaginado. Se acerca a sus labios sin poder soportarlo más y vuelve a besarlo, embriagándose con su sabor.

Lo extrañará sí, pero sabe que este verano, pase lo que pase, lograran escaparse un ratito para encontrarse... tal vez en alguna heladería muggle, en algún parque, en la playa... o donde sea...

Porque con Harry, hasta el lugar más inhóspito podía volverse especial.

Lo verá en verano. De eso no hay duda.


End file.
